Grace Goodkind
Grace "Gracie" Goodkind, formerly Greg Goodkind, is the disinherited eldest child of the Goodkind family. She is a transgender woman and physically intersexed, having used a black-market devisor drug called Anlage to alter her secondary sexual characteristics. She presents as female, but self-identifies as 'she-male' in the stories. Due to the legal issues with same-sex marriage in 2004, she kept her male legal identity so she could marry her wife Janet Strom-Goodkind. They live in an area of Santa Monica known as The Square. They have a fairly nice house—for the area—with rooms for two boarders, Tiffany and Amy. Ayla has a room in the basement. : They led me from the carport into the house. We walked into a small rec room that had a washer and dryer against the far wall, and a small table for four set in the middle of the room. On my left was the kitchen, with an open counter that could be a breakfast table from this side. Just past the kitchen was a hall that led to a living room and dining room that weren’t large by any standards. The front door was over by the living room area. Past that was a short hallway. I could see four doors down it.Ayla and the Late Trevor James Goodkind Appearances Greg has known he's transgender since he was six, and he used his contacts to eventually create the partial sex change. This is old history that Gracie recounts. Trevor gets dumped on them after he emerges, Grace and Janet have a bit of work to civilize him, now her. Ayla recounts the story in his first day at Whateley.Welcome to PoeAnother Day, We Were Going Where? Grace is mentioned in passing during Team Kimba's discussion about whether Tansy Walcutt would stoop to assassination.Jade 5 - Redefining JadeAyla and the Tests: Chapter 2 - The Augean Stables Gracie is mentioned in passing during Ayla's review of information about sex changes.Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 3 - The Ceryneian Hind Gracie and Janet come to visit on Parents' Day. They also visit Melissa Thurber-GoodkindParents' DayAyla and the Tests: Chapter 7 - The Cattle of Geryon Gracie is mentioned in passing during the Day of Rememberance and also at Thanksgiving.Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 8 - The Mares of Diomedes Gracie is mentioned in passing in a number of other situations.Ayla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 1 - IshimAyla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 2 - CherubimAyla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 5 - HashmallimAyla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 6 - The Legend of Calidore, or of CourtesyAyla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 9 - The Legend of Arthur, or of Magnificence Ayla spends Christmas Vacation at home with Gracie and Janet. Everyone gets a new car, Gracie's is a Bentley (Ayla nearly buys a car dealership).Ayla and the Grinch (A Christmas Story) Ayla talks to Grace about security precautions before the Marvel IPO.Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 3 - The Legend of Britomart, or of Chastity References Category:People Category:Los Angeles Category:Gender-complicated Category:California